Senera Sutherton
"I was born to care, born to love and I was born to protect... because I am the Guardian" - Senera to Lilith Senera Sutherton is the female protagonist in The Guardian Trilogy. She never knew she was the Guardian until at the age of Seventeen. She is shown to be a Healer's Ausstant, with some knowledge of Healing in the city Toray. She becomes the first female in two centuries to be in a mission with the Protectors. Biography Early Life Senera was born on the 3rd of March in Toray. She is the youngest member of her family, as her brother, Samuel Sutherton being the oldest. Senera spent more of her childhood with her mother, Genevieve Sutherton . Senera and Genevieve had a really close relationship as her mother taught her how to cook, clean, sew and she taught her how to heal wounds. At the age of 13, Senera’s mother passed away believing her mother died due to sickness. Senera believed it was her responsibility to protect the family from then on, especially after she notices that her father has been affected most with her death. Ever since her mother’s death, she has become more responsible and mature. She grew a motherly behaviour, stubbornness and protectiveness. Senera was close friends with Minerva Masters, the Leader’s advisor’s daughter. Senera didn’t really like Minerva but they seem to have a sisterly relationship. Senera never seem to like her father’s occupation as a Protector, even though he may be the best and provides the family with wealth – she never liked that her father was in constant danger for being outside of the city walls. She always begs her father not to go and her father was never allowed to tell her what his mission was, only causing Senera’s fear to increase. When Senera was 14, her brother joined the Protectors like her father. Senera was not happy but whatever she said or did, it never convinced him to change his mind. Senera was a lady, hence she was not allowed to know any information about the men’s business. She never liked the law about having women not knowing what the men would know – obviously making her a feminist. As a woman, Senera had to learn how to raise a family, marry a wealthy and healthy man and produce children, like they used to be before women rights. However, Senera always wanted something more, something that would help her be able to help other people; hence how she became a Healer’s assistant. Appearance Senera is said to have dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. She always dresses up in pants and a loose top and only wears a dress to formal events. She has been referred beautiful many times by demons and was called a ‘beautiful fallen angel’ by Lucan . Personality Serena is a good hearted girl. She doesn’t drink or smoke. All she does is care for the safety of her family and other people in Toray. She likes to help people and make sure that they are happy. She mentions that she is extremely impatient a couple of times and her brother mention that she is extremely stubborn. Senera always thinks outside of the box and is extremely interested in learning new things. Relationships *'Minerva Masters' – Senera’s childhood friend. After Senera’s mother’s death, Minerva was there for her, always cheering her up. Senera mentions that their relationship was strong, that they are like sisters. *'Samuel Sutherton '– Senera’s protective older brother. Their relationship has always been to protect each other and make sure that the other one never gets hurt. They both have many things in common but they both get on each other’s nerves a lot. Samuel tends to see through Senera’s act and can predict what Senera would do next. *Lucan – Senera’s surprising love interest (and later husband) with whom she experiences multiple ups and downs. Lucan is the first demon Senera has ever met and they started off with a rough relationship as enemies. Senera did not trust him while Lucan was trying to make him trust her. Senera seem to be the only person that can see through Lucan’s act. Their relationship started changing to becoming friends after Lucan saves her which has Senera begin to trust him, but when Senera saves Lucan life, he begins to grow feelings for her. *Michael Calcote – Senera’s other love interest. They started off hating each other but later became friends throughout Crossnight. Michael however, grew feelings for her during the first book and tried to win her heart during the second book when he became Leader. Michael later then proposes to Senera, having her deny as her feelings for Lucan was too strong. *'Nicholas Sutherton '– Senera’s father. He is one of the best Protectors in Toray and he goes against the law just to make Senera happy and let her know some information about the things she shouldn’t know about. *Lilith / Genevieve Sutherton – Senera’s mother who later came with the name Lilith after she became a demon. Lilith was the one who tricked her to come to Crossnight and was the one who stole her father’s soul. Lilith claims that she was never planning to kill Senera, but thinking that she’s not the same person anymore, Senera kills her after Lilith stabs Samuel in the heart. Category:Characters